A number of hydraulically actuated fuel injectors have been developed in recent years. While these injectors have performed well, engineers are always looking for ways to improve upon their design. For instance, because it is desirable to have an abrupt end to injection events with a lessened possibility of secondary injections, methods to more quickly relieve internal pressure after an injection event are often being sought. Additionally, a reduction in the overall size of the hydraulically actuated fuel injector is desirable to allow for incorporation of hydraulically actuated fuel injectors in ever smaller engine designs. Finally, it is almost always desirable to reduce the number of components in a hydraulically actuated fuel injector.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.